Chun-Li/Move List
Kikoken The Kikoken (気功拳, Kikouken, "Chi Kung/Qigong Fist") is Chun-Li's trademark projectile, and is somewhat similar to the Hadoken. It made its debut in Street Fighter II': Hyper Fighting. Usually executed by charging backward and then pressing forward (or, in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike and Chun Li's Alpha uniform in Street Fighter Alpha 2, performing a half-circle forward motion) and punch, Chun Li shoots a small energy ball at an opponent that causes small damage. The Kikoken will not always reach across the entire screen, fizzling out after a certain distance. The distance it travels and its speed are determined by the strength of the punch button used: light punch travels farther and slowly, while the medium punch moves faster, but dissipates quicker, and heavy punch moves even faster, but disappears almost instantly. The EX Special version inflicts more damage and hits twice, while moving very slowly in 3rd Strike, and much faster in Street Fighter IV. The Kikoken has changed drastically since its first appearance. Originally a pair of blue-colored Yoga Fires in appearance, it has since been drawn several different ways in various games. Chun Li's pose when throwing a Kikoken also varies based upon the game; to date, there are at least five different poses. In 3rd Strike, she can even throw the Kikoken with one hand. In some games such as Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix, the projectile appears much larger in size. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, this move can be canceled with Heavy into the Kikoanken, which is a powerful short range blast that causes a crumple state and allows for a combo follow-up. In her fight with Mai Shiranui, this was Chun-Li's first move/first attack against Mai. However, Mai quickly avoided the attack and attacked Chun-Li in the process. Kakukyakuraku Chun-Li delivers an upward kick to her opponent's chin, then brings her foot back down, hitting them two times more on the way. If the medium kick button isn't held down, the attack only delivers a single hit. While the damage delivered by the additional hits is negligible at best, it causes three times more stun buildup than a single medium kick. Chun-Li used this move to escape Mai's attacks on her. Koshuyo Chun-Li grabs her opponent whole and throws them with one hand. After Chun-Li hit Mai with the Kakukyakuraku, she follows up with this move on her. Hazanshu Executed by performing a half-circle rotation backwards and pressing kick, Chun-Li somersaults forward with one of her legs outstretched, slamming it into the ground as she lands. The Sen'enshu (from the Alpha series) and Hienshu (from the EX series) are precursors to this move. Hyakuretsukyaku Executed by pressing rapidly and repeatedly any kick button, Chun-Li stands on one leg and kicks rapidly, or "at the speed of lightning", with her other leg extended out. The kicks come out with incredible speed and power, and can land several hits. These several hits can add up to an impressive amount of damage when not blocked, and does a small amount of chip damage even when blocked. This move works similarly to E. Honda's Hundred Hand Slap, Blanka's Electric Thunder and Gen's Hyakurenko. Senretsukyaku All versions of this move incorporate a form of the Hyakuretsukyaku. Each version has a small window of invincibility at the beginning, which allows Chun-Li to pass through projectile attacks and punish her opponent at close to mid-range.